Mace Towani
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 11 BBY | thuiswereld = | vader = Jeremitt Towani | moeder = Catarine Towani | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Towani Cruiser Guapa | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|250px|Mace tijdens de aanval van de Sanyassans Mace Towani was een jongen die samen met zijn familie in 3.5 ABY crashte op Endor. Biografie Mace Towani werd in 11 BBY geboren en was het oudste kind van Jeremitt en Catarine Towani. In 3.5 ABY stortte de Towani Cruiser neer in de Moddell Sector op Endor. Jeremitt en Catarine werden gevangen genomen door een Gorax maar Cindel, de jonge zus van Mace, en Mace zelf werden ’s morgens gevonden door Deej Warrick en zijn oudste zonen. Hoewel Mace helemaal geen zin had om met de Ewoks mee te gaan, had hij geen andere keuze aangezien Cindel koortsig was. Dankzij de Ewoks raakte Cindel echter snel beter. Mace wou echter zonder overleg op zoek gaan naar zijn ouders en vluchtte samen met Cindel weg uit het huis van Deej Warrick. Hij beloofde om zijn gedrag te verbeteren en op zijn kleine zus te passen. Maar een Boar-Wolf dreef Mace en Cindel op zodat de Ewoks hen moesten redden. Mace besefte dat hij en zijn zuster niet zonder hulp hun ouders konden bevrijden. Logray gaf aan de deelnemers van de reddingsactie de Sacred Totems of the Legendary Ewok Warriors. Mace kreeg een steen die hij als waardeloos beschouwde. Ook Wicket, met wie Cindel vriendschap had gesloten, nam deel aan de zoektocht. Deze tocht was vol gevaren en leidde hen doorheen de Desert of Salma. Tijdens deze tocht werd Mace opgezogen in een betoverde poel maar gered door Wickets Magic Walking Stick. Toen Mace’s Magic Rock werd gevraagd, bekende hij dat hij de steen had weggegooid. Gelukkig had Wicket hem opgeraapt en meegenomen want de steen bevatte een soort magnetisch geladen pijlpunt die een opening vond in de verblijfplaats van de Gorax. Ondertussen had Mace ook vriendschap gesloten met Izrina, de Queen van de Wisties. In de grot van de Gorax leidde Mace de reddingsoperatie. Deze verliep niet zonder kleerscheuren en Chukha-Trok offerde zich op om de Towani’s te redden. Uiteindelijk gooide Mace het bijl van Chukha-Trok in de hals van de Gorax waardoor hij definitief naar beneden tuimelde in een bodemloze put. De Towani familie was opnieuw verenigd. Het geluk was echter van korte duur want toen Jeremitt vorderingen maakte met het herstellen van de Towani Cruiser werd Bright Tree Village overrompeld door een invasie van de Sanyassans onder leiding van King Terak. Mace werd met Catarine afgezonderd in een hut tijdens het vuurgevecht. Mace overleefde deze aanval van de Sanyassans niet. Tijdens zijn verblijf op Endor droeg Mace een oranje jumpsuit. Achter de Schermen *Mace werd gespeeld door Eric Walker *Mace deelt zijn voornaam uiteraard met Mace Windu. Dit komt omdat Mace Windu één van de eerste namen was die George Lucas ooit bedacht voor Star Wars. Verschijning *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *Battle for Endor: An Ewok Adventure Bron *Mace Towani in de Databank *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *The Essential Guide to Characters category:Mensen category:Endorians category:Towani familie